


青春期性別不安症

by itzzzrs



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Female Dick Grayson, Gender Dysphoria, Genderbending, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzzzrs/pseuds/itzzzrs
Summary: 羅賓是個女孩，而喪鐘發現了這個秘密。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 16





	青春期性別不安症

喪鐘發現了羅賓的小秘密。

每個超級惡棍都有自己的眼中釘，史萊德威爾森作為一名偉大的僱傭兵並不想承認他也有屬於他自己的。

起先史萊德覺得與一名穿著花俏的男孩戰鬥十分可笑，他只想把對方趕出自己那充滿煙硝的戰場，很快地他發現男孩不只是蝙蝠俠吸引注意力的煙霧彈，也是個真正的戰士。

他能從數次的交戰中感受到男孩的成長，對方出拳一次比一次猛烈，假以時日這個男孩將會成為超越他導師的存在。喪鐘偶爾會想像假使自己有一個這樣的學徒，但是大部分時候他都挺討厭小孩。

「怎麼，你的爹地沒有教你這一招嗎？」

「你不會得逞的，喪鐘，你的招式對我沒用ーー」

「喔，是嗎？」

雖然這名年輕的英雄是近戰的高手，但是年長的僱傭兵更勝一籌。

今晚的天氣糟糕透頂，高譚的空氣比平常更難聞。史萊德的行動原本就不太順利，他慶幸那隻小鳥選在這個時間點出現，好讓自己能揍他一頓。

「你今晚應該跟蝙蝠俠一起行動的，孩子。」

「……」

戰鬥中男孩很少閉上他講個沒完的嘴巴，不幸的是他今天遇上了心情不太好的僱傭兵，很快地他就變得沉默寡言。

因一次失誤而迎來痛擊的年輕英雄按著腹部倒在地上，僱傭兵那一拳讓他的喉嚨湧上一陣血味。他繼續試圖從腰帶裡掏出能救自己一命的武器，男人卻一腳踢開他手上不知名的小道具。

男人順勢踩住他的右手腕直到他聽見骨頭裂開的聲音，他的左手早已脫臼，現在男孩已經被桎梏在槍口之下。就算是成年人可能也已經痛得呼天搶地，然而男孩還在試圖打贏這場必敗的戰鬥。

史萊德依然不太習慣跟一個年幼的孩子進行生死搏鬥，但是今天異樣的感覺不止於此，這讓他覺得焦躁。他收起槍往年輕的英雄臉上灌了幾拳，男孩的臉上出現大片黑紅瘀血跟髒污，鼻血汩汩流出又被稀稀落落的雨水沖散，但是異常感並沒有消停。

僱傭兵伸手觸碰黑色面具的邊緣，事以至此男孩依然態度執拗地掙扎閃躲。

史萊德哼笑出聲，年紀輕輕脾氣倒是很硬。

年長者不清楚這個男孩現在的年齡有多大，初見他時對方大約才十三歲，按理來說交手幾年後的現在男孩正值成長期。鑑於羅賓進行著高強度的運動訓練，發育理應比同齡人更快一些。他的個頭應該更高，肌肉也應該更加發達，然而青春期的荷爾蒙只讓他的身材線條比以往更加柔和。

男人端詳著身下年少者的樣貌，手指劃過他線條平滑的脖頸，接著手掌撫過他的胸前，男孩再次掙扎，口腔裡的血液模糊了他奄奄一息的懇求。

僱傭兵不耐煩地扭著他受傷的手翻過身來，扯住他礙事的鮮黃色披風，一直到身下年輕的英雄從喉嚨深處發出近乎窒息的擦音才甘願鬆手。

「孩子，別再穿這些花花綠綠的鮮豔顏色了，不管蝙蝠俠說什麼，穿這種衣服戰鬥對你沒有好處。」

男孩狼狽地將臉貼在地面上咳嗽喘息，雨水打濕他的臉龐掩飾那些生理性流出的口水跟淚水。他現在只有雙腿是完好的，但是被翻轉後隨即被男人壓制，這個姿勢讓他更難逃離對方的制限。

濕透的上衣凸顯男孩的腰部線條，史萊德用手撫過他的臀腰，身下那人正在瑟瑟發抖。僱傭兵稍稍提起男孩的腰，大掌便順勢滑到對方平滑的兩腿之間。

答案已經很明顯，羅賓是個女孩。但是史萊德並沒有就此收手，男人將手指從那件綠色短褲的邊緣探入，指尖滑過那些稀疏的身體毛髮。

「不、住手……拜託……！」羅賓臉部朝地哭喊著，聲音比剛才在戰鬥中被痛毆更加絕望。

史萊德對於強暴自己的手下敗將並沒有什麼興趣，但是看年輕的英雄對於自己的性徵感到羞恥倒是件有趣的事。無視女孩的哀求男人再次攬起對方的腰強迫他挺起下半身，又拉開臀部那塊三角的單薄布料。緊緻的縫隙曝露在男人眼前，隨著女孩的喘息他的腿根也不住顫抖著。

「不、不……拜託……求求你……！」

羅賓開始低聲啜泣，現在他聽起來更像一個女孩。

或許他的嗓音原本就偏中性，又或許他以往總是模仿男孩講話的方式，而現在他已沒有必要再假裝。

又或者他只是不知道怎麼哭得像個男生。

「你討厭像個女孩，還是蝙蝠俠不想要一個女孩當他的搭檔？」

男人揪住女孩的頭髮逼他抬起上身，那些細柔的黑色髮絲被剪得很短。史萊德有過兩個孩子但是並沒有女兒，要是有的話也許自己比較想看他長髮披肩的模樣。

女孩胡亂地搖頭，並沒有回答他的問題。

「頭髮也是他逼你剪短的嗎？」

男人放開手，但是這次羅賓沒有作出反應也沒有掙扎，即使身後的男人又開始撫摸他的身體。

僱傭兵抽出大腿綁帶上的匕首割開女孩的制服，他的上身被厚厚的束胸束縛住，男人隨即又割開那些纖維布料，背後的肌膚被粗魯地弄出一道新的傷痕。

女孩吃痛地尖叫出聲，背部的刀傷還在滲血，男人將手伸入破碎的布料之中，捧起那對剛被解放的胸肉，它們被厚重的布料悶得濕黏。

「束胸對胸部的發育不好，你的爹地不知道嗎？」

史萊德湊近年輕英雄的耳邊調笑道：「蝙蝠俠害怕你被你的敵人侵犯，或許他一開始就應該把你訓練得更好，而不是逼你假扮男孩。你連穿什麼樣的內衣、留什麼樣的髮型都無法自己決定，你要怎麼變得強大？」

他們現在貼得更近，空氣中隱約飄來血的味道。

年長者繼續揉捏著女孩未完全發育的乳房，對方難受地發出悶哼跟喘息但是並沒有再掙扎，也許是他的意志力已經快到極限了。

「你應該慶幸我喜歡更大一點的，不然我早就硬了。」

以這種方式擊潰自己的敵人或許不太光明磊落，但是史萊德本來就不是什麼好人。經歷這些羞辱他不認為羅賓還能再次振作起來，也許對方會更加厭惡自己的身體，厭惡成為一個超級英雄，甚至厭惡蝙蝠俠讓自己經歷這一切。

「ーー操！」

那是僱傭兵剛才丟在一旁的匕首。羅賓顯然已經趁他分心的時候接回他脫臼的那隻手，用年長男人的武器給他的腰部來了一刀。他返身脫離桎梏，還往對方滲血的腰部再來一記重踢。

「ーー媽的！你這小ーー」

史萊德迅速抽出腰間的佩槍，即使失去一隻匕首他身上還有無數兵器，隨便一個都能讓年輕的英雄當場斃命，但是對方面對槍口威脅還在對著自己齜牙咧嘴。

顯然他的對手並不認為自己在進行困獸之鬥，史萊德想起自己為何討厭這個難纏的小混蛋，除非朝他的心臟扣下扳機否則他永遠都會起身反擊。今晚的破事已經夠多了，史萊德丟下手槍擺了擺手，他的對手也後退幾步丟下沾血的匕首。

當退到了建築物的邊緣後羅賓毫不猶豫地後仰躍下，將鉤爪槍射向另一棟建築物。

史萊德並沒有將那場交戰放在心裡太久。他之後遇見了更讓他頭疼的女孩，那是他與莉莉安的孩子，如他所願自己的女兒留著一頭長髮。

過去幾年他很少造訪高譚，他知道經過那晚羅賓會變得更加難纏，甚至蝙蝠俠也會。今晚他來到一座他從未到訪過的城市，離高譚沒有多遠距離，同樣地治安敗壞，但是卻可以甩開兩個他最討厭的超級英雄。

今夜他只是來偵查的，望遠鏡下的目標此時並沒有什麼異樣，而他的身後卻傳來一陣清脆的高跟鞋聲響。

沒有哪個正經女人會在這個時間點穿著高跟鞋踏上天台，或許這個城市也有那種戴面具拿鞭子的俏賊。他不介意在新城市有新的豔遇。

「滾出我的城市，威爾森。」

「唉……我要是知道你在這裡就不會過來了，格雷森。」

僱傭兵嘆了口氣轉身回望，女人的個頭依然不高，但是臉蛋跟上次比起來成熟了不少。他換了一身深色的緊身衣展現完美的身材曲線，烏黑的秀髮垂散在肩上。

「很高興你終於聽取我的建議。我喜歡你的新髮型，還有你的新制服。」

黑髮的女人踩著鞋跟朝男人走去，一邊不經意地將長髮梳理成一束高高的馬尾。當他抬手的時候渾圓的胸肉被拉成水滴狀，隨著他的步伐在胸前輕晃著。它們現在成長到一個史萊德喜歡的大小了。

「你並沒有給我什麼有用的建議，威爾森。」

女人熟練地用髮圈將秀髮扎起，朝年長的男人歪頭笑了笑，在對方察覺前兩根通電的短棍已經握在手中。

「我只是學到了男人有多容易被胸部分散注意力。」

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道這個設定會不會發展成短篇系列¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 有的話可能是All Dick


End file.
